A Trixie tale ll
by Zinico
Summary: Trixie lunamoon, the lone performer of her traveling act, visits her hidden home to visit the only family she has. Her one, adopted, human father.


Cold held the air still, and the forest wore small crystals of ice, as though to protect themselves from the cold. The low hanging moon offered what little hospitality that such a night could offer to a pony. One could almost hear the slight sissing of the ice that encased Equestia. Snow hadn't fallen yet. Fortunately, that wasn't scheduled for another few days.

Against the light blue and white, a darker blue capped in purple pony walked quietly along the froze pathways that wound the forests that based the unicorn range. Saddled with the bridle of a wooden cart, the pony pushed on through the thick, cold pathways. She had since spent most of her magic to pull her burden, and had gutally resigned to pulling it they earth pony way. With nothing but a cap and a cape to shield herself from the cold, along with the weight of the cart, the pony strained with every step. She had long since burned her curses of their heat, and had only had soft spoken complaints under her breath to keep her going.

Trixie had just completed her fall show to Canterlot, a brilliant display of magic that combines the vibrancy of fall leaves with acrobatics and a musical number performed by just Trixie's awesome magic. Ever since she had left Ponyvill, she had started inventing new routines to wow audiences across the land, and was hoping to work back into the populous's good graces. She had even earn enough bits to treat herself to some donuts after her latest show.

Maybe she had enjoyed them a little too much. By the time she had finished them, Celesta had set the sun, and Luan had taken control of the sky. As must as Trixie hated traveling at night, though, she couldn't wait to leave Canterlot. So she had. She was starting to regret that decision now, but didn't let it rest on her mind. She was Trixie Lunamoon, she could do anything she desired, whenever she desired.

In an instant, a light flickered on in the distance. Small, but very much there. It flickered in the lowlight, casting itself from every branch to meet Trixies eyes. A welcome flash of colour where there was none before, almost driving some of the chill from Trixie. Trixie hadn't even walked a pace before it calmed, disappearing into the darken forest that it had come. Trixie focused on the point it had come from, trying pinpoint its origin. It had been a fire, lit on a candle, Trixie was sure. And, when her eyes readjusted, she could make out a window lazily reflecting moonlight.

A cabin. The small domicile was frosted over, much like the rest of the forest. Trixie almost would have missed it if it weren't for the flame. Almost. Trixie could have found this cabin with ease regardless of the darkness. 'Just another talent of Trixie.' Trixie mused. She heaved the rest of the way to the cabin, letting out an exasperated grunt of relief, glad to finally stop pulling the cart. Trixie inspected the outside of the cabin. Despite being frosted over at the wood, the windows were clear of any ice.

Trixie made for the front door, ignoring the for sale sign hung crookedly on the door. She turned the handle and though the door. A gust of hot wind rushed out to meet her, a welcome change to the still frozen air she had walked through. The gust flared up a batch of coals in the fireplace across from Trixie, then dimmed as the cool air calmed the embers. There was a table set for one, with a crudely made taco on the metal plate. A cider tin sat next to it, no doubt filled with sweet apple acres hard cider.

"Trixie has returned, Father!" Trixie announced.

A muddled mess of sound came from one of the two rooms in the back. The door swung open, and a man stepped out into the main room. Apricot in colour, walked on two legs like a dragon... A human.

"Trixie? Hold on, I'm trying to get a light going." He fumbled around a bit, looking for something in the dark.

"Don't bother, father. This is childs play for the powerful Trixie!"

Trixie focused her magic, casting the magic into the air. There's a crack, and a spark. Then nothing.

"Trixie, what are you doing?"

Another crack.

"Don't do anything reckless."

A third crack. No spark.

"Just give me a..."

Crack. Crack. Crack. fiushhh! Suddenly, a small, red flame sprung forth in the darkness, hovering in the center of the room. It was small, but cast just enough light to see the corners of the small home. The man flinched as the flame started to crack.

"I'm never going to get use to that." The man said.

"Hurry up and light the candle." Trixie said, strain obvious in her voice. The man snatched a candle out of it's base and held the wick end in the small magical flame. As soon as the candle was burning, the small wisp of fire vanished. The flame grew on the wick, lighting up the shack's walls and crevices. Trixies breathing grew heavy, the strain of lighting a fire on so little magic was heavy. As she tried to hide her fatigue, she looked around the old abode. The stone fireplace, a pair of old cushioned seats next to it. The dark wood table that had hosted a thousand meals before. The old carpet that had become matted and flat from years of being walked on. Trixie didn't like this house much, it was a run down prettied up shed. But she couldn't stop the bubbling nostalgia from rushing to her head, almost making her light headed. She was home.

"That was impressive, Trixie. You've learned something new every time I've seen you since you left." The man held the candle up to the lantern that was hanging from the ceiling. "Where'd you learn that one from?"

Trixie was quiet for a moment, trying to steady her breathing. "I learned it from an expensive book I found at a trade sale. Poor sap didn't know I could memorize it at a glance."

"Its nice to hear you're no longer forgetful. But something tells me that it took more than one glance for you to learn it." The man said skeptically. "Care to tell me what really happened?"

"Well... Maybe Trixie borrowed it for a while. But he got it right back." Trixie closed the door behind her and entered the room, intentionally looking away from the man. Trixie felt the mans questioning gaze on her neck.

"Okay, Trixie bought the book. But what was I to do? It had a lot of spells that Trixie could use in her show." Trixie blurted out. The man shook his head. "I don't know why you bothered to hid it from me. You know I'm always going to find you out." He crouched down next to the fireplace, inspecting the warm ashes in the fire place. "Are you cold, Trixie?"

"I'm fine." Trixie said, situating herself on her favorite cushion seat. She relaxed almost instantly on the soft upholstery.

"I can see that. But are you cold?" The man started stacking firewood into the placement, not bothering to sweep out the ash. Trixie shivered a little. "I suppose..." she said. After a while, the new logs started started to burn off of the old ones. Trixie soaked in the warmth that emanated from the fire as it spread. She stretched her legs, happy to be able to feel them again.

"So what brings you home so late at night?" The man asked as he sat down in the other chair. "I thought you were on a schedule to see all of Equestria. Shouldn't you be in... the crystal place?"

"I may have gotten side tracked..." Trixie was hesitant.

"Side tracked?"

"It's a long story..." Trixie began.

"I'm sure it is. How about you tell it to me after dinner?"

At the mention of food, Trixies stomach growled loudly. "I've already eaten." She said unconvincingly.

"Sure doesn't sound like it. Unless you count those donuts you had."

"What? How did you know?"

"I don't think you'd stick your head into a bowl of frosting and sprinkles on porpoises, would you?" The man reached over and brushed his finger against Trixies cheek, then showed Trixie the small bit of frosting and a sprinkle. "So, have you eaten something worth eating?"

"I'll admit it has been a while." Trixie said half halfheartedly.

"Well, go ahead. Table's set and everything." The man motioned towards the table. "Got your favorite brand of Cider and everything."

Trixie looked at the taco. Her jaw slackened a little at the thought of the food. But she didn't make a move to go to the food.

"What? You're not going to tell me you don't like my cooking, are you? After all the meals we had together?" The man feigned heart break.

"We both know that my food was always the best."

"Of coarse. But you can admit you like my taco's right?"

"I suppose."

"Well, go ahead."

Trixie gave the man one last grateful glance, and, begrudgingly, left her seat to go to the table. The man leaned back in his seat, then pulled out one of the books he kept next to his seat. Trixie bit into the taco, and the old familler taste rushed her taste. While not the most deliceous thing in the world to eat, the vegan meat food that father had was unlike anything else in Equestia. As far as trixie went, she had never eatten anything close to what her dad could make. After viciously devouring the taco, she took a hard drink from the cider tin, finishing it in one go.

"Careful there. I don't want you to drown yourself." The man said, only half kidding. He put down the book and watched Trixie down the drink.

"Do you really think the great and powerful Trixie would be bested by a mere drink?"

"Only if she drinks it the way she breaths. I have no idea how you down so much cider so easily."

"Just because you're a light weight doesn't mean Tixie is too. I can out drink anyone, mare or stallion."

"I'm not sure that's a good thing."

Trixie let the last statement slide. She returned to her chair next to the fire, lying down on it. She started to feel sleepy and worn out. She was still sore from pulling her cart.

"So, what's this 'side tracked' that you were going to tell me about?" The man asked.

"Right. Hmm..." Trixie thought about it, choosing her worlds carefully.

She told him about what happened to her in ponyvill, about the ursa minor and of Twilight sparkle. She told him how her show had been discreditied since twilight had don't what she couldn't. She hesitated to tell him about the alicorn amulet and how she had taken Ponyville as her own when under its corruption, and how twilight had saved her from it. But she told him, knowing full well that she couldn't hide it. As much as she feared his disappointment, she let the whole story pour out. The man listened intently, not once interrupting her story.

"So..." he said after she finished "You say that when you got jelous of another unicorns magic power, you bought an evil amulet to try to get revenge?"

"I'll admit, that wasn't the smartest thing that Trixie has done." Trixie averted her gaze, afraid to meet her fathers gaze. "But what was I to do? She had ruined my show."

The man was quiet for a while, contemplating.

"But you're doing fine now right? You could always come live with me again if you ever find yourself lost in the world."

"Thanks, Dad. But I won't need to. I've been doing some research lately, and I've made my act even better than it was before. My first show in Canterlot was a big success."

"That's good to hear. You'll have to show it to me sometime."

"But of ... *Yawwwwn*" The mixture of the cider and the warm fire was making the already tired Trixie sleepy.

"Sounds like you've had a long day." The man remarked.

"Yeah... Hey dad?" Trixie said, barely able to stay on her hooves anymore

"Yes? Trixie?"

"... Could you hold me like you use to?"

Trixie saw father smile with that warm fatherly smile he had. Carefully, he picked Trixie out of her seat and put her on his lap, cradling her head on the nick of his arm. He placed his other hand on Trixies back, and leaned into his chair more. With the cracking fire, the warm meal, and the comfort of her fathers lap, Trixie was at last able to rest, falling into quiet, peaceful sleep.


End file.
